


Kiyoshi/Kagami Request

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing(s): Kiyoshi/Kagami<br/>Setting: Canon<br/>Rating: MA<br/>Warnings: M/M, Yaoi, Smut<br/>Summary: Prompt requested - Shower Sex after winning a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiyoshi/Kagami Request

“We're going... to get in so much trouble... if they catch us in here.” Kagami's sentence was cut off every time a certain brunet decided to kiss him. He was slowly being backed into the shower, the towel he'd just wrapped around his waist easily pushed down by one of the man's big hands. He was lucky the showers in this particular arena were outfitted with benches, or he'd have been in quite a bit of pain when he ended up tripping over the towel and falling right onto one. 

“Very graceful.” Kiyoshi teased, spinning the dial to turn on the shower before tossing his own towel to the side and stepping forward, bending over the other man. “No one is going to catch us, they already all left for the celebratory dinner.” 

“And you don't think...” Kagami let out a soft sound when his words were cut off again but this time it was because of a hand that wasted no time sliding down his chest and stomach to right between his legs. He swallowed thickly, not able to stop his natural reaction to having someone fondling his length. He cleared his throat, shifting slowly. “You don't think someone will come looking for us?” 

“Then we should be quick, hmm?” Kiyoshi responded, catching Kagami in another kiss before he could respond, his hand sliding down from the redhead's nearly completely aroused cock to his entrance, his fingers massaging over the tight star burst. He stopped short of pressing one inside, making a soft sound as he pulled back and looked around. “I hope they have something to use as lube in here.” 

Kagami about smacked him, shifting a bit uncomfortably on the hard bench as he looked up at Kiyoshi. “You planned on screwing me in the shower but you didn't plan well enough to bring lube?” 

“I didn't exactly plan it.” Kiyoshi let out a sound of triumph when he found conditioner, grabbing the bottle and flipping it open. “But seeing you like that, so excited after winning than wet from the shower.” He tried to smile innocently, though it didn't work, slowly spilling the thick, white substance onto his fingers. “What's a man to do?” 

“Yeah...” Kagami could agree, Kiyoshi in only a towel, still wet from a shower... it had made him push the man right back into the shower more than once. He jerked a little from the cold when the man's fingers pressed against his entrance again, wincing a little when one began to sink inside. He didn't mind sex but he could do without having to be prepared for it. He knew it was going to feel good in the end. “You better be sure that stuff isn't going to make my ass smell fruity.” 

“It could smell worse.” Kiyoshi responded, chuckling when Kagami wrinkled his nose. He carefully worked the first finger in and out of his body before adding a second, only reaching back to adjust the water when it didn't get warm enough for either of their tastes. “It doesn't really smell like anything so don't worry.” 

“Better not.” Kagami responded, though he now had other things on his mind, like how maddeningly close Kiyoshi was coming to his prostate without actually hitting it. His legs spread a bit as he rolled his hips, changing the angle just enough that the elder man's fingers just brushed over his prostate when he sank them inside his body again. He let out a soft sigh then, closing his eyes. “Nnn... it hasn't been that long since the last time. That should be enough.” 

“You're the one who constantly complains I’m too big for just two fingers.” Kiyoshi replied, licking his lips when he looked up at saw Kagami's eyes closed and his cheeks flushed with arousal. He couldn't resist lowering his other hand, distracting the younger man by wrapping his fingers back around his length and slowly dragging them up and down his erection. “So hard already.” 

“Well, you try having your fingers in your ass and see if you don't get hard.” Kagami grumbled, jumping a little when Kiyoshi suddenly pressed a third finger inside his body. He tried to act like he didn't need it, but if that had been uncomfortable, his cock would have damned well hurt without it. 

“Ohhh, I have.” Kiyoshi grinned as he looked up, squeezing Kagami's cock just a bit. “I've found I prefer yours.” 

Kagami's hips jerked he remembered the last time he'd had his fingers inside Kiyoshi, groaning softly. “Fuck... it's enough already, just fuck me.” He said, grabbing the man's now wet hair and yanking him into a kiss. “Aren't you the one that said we had to hurry?” He was glad when the other man moved after that, his fingers sliding out of his ass with a wet, popping sound. It was only when Kiyoshi winced as he moved to kneel down that it was made apparent to him that his position wasn't going to work. 

They had just played a hard as hell game. 

“Decrepit old man.” He teased before suddenly standing and grabbing the brunet, pushing him so that he was sitting on the bench. Kagami shifted forward then, straddling the man's lap, his knee's on the bench on either side of him. “I guess this will be best.” It was a little more embarrassing for him but it wasn't the first time. He wasn't going to do something that could further injure Kiyoshi's knee if he could avoid it... and it felt just as good like this. 

The redhead let out a shaky breath as he slowly sank down on his lovers length, his body seizing a little around the intrusion before allowing him to slide all the way down, his hands clenching Kiyoshi's shoulders hard. “God damn, you're big.” He gasped out, having to sit for a few moments before he could even think about moving. “I guess it's a... myth confirmed...” 

Kiyoshi couldn't help chuckling a bit then, his hands settling on Kagami's hips to help steady him as he shifted slowly under him. It was much better like this than kneeling on the floor. “And what myth would that be?” 

“Like you don't fucking know.” Kagami replied, reaching down to grab one of his hands, their fingers lacing together as he slowly rocked his hips. “You and your damned huge hands.” 

“You like my 'damned huge hands'.” Kiyoshi responded, sliding his free hand to the small of Kagami's back, rubbing slowly as the redhead pulled up slowly. “Or would you rather smaller ones?” 

“Ohh just shut up.” Kagami said before giving up on talking, his moan echoing through the large bathroom as he fell back down on Kiyoshi's cock, jerking when the man rubbed against his prostate. It was about impossible for him to miss it with how damned big he was. “Just kiss me and move, old man.” 

Kiyoshi was more than happy to oblige the request, his lips locking with Kagami's as his hands went back to the redheads hips, gripping them tight before he suddenly jerked his hips up. 

Kagami's moan was swallowed by Kiyoshi's mouth, his entire body jerking as he shuddered from the stimulation. They moved together, the other man helping him rise almost all the way up off of his length before he took him all the way inside his body again. Their movements were like a well choreographed dance until the two men just got too turned on. Kagami lost his rhythm but he didn't really care, just doing his best to take his lover all the way to the hilt with every overwhelming pleasurable thrust. At that moment, he wouldn't give a damn if anyone caught them, it felt too fucking good. 

He leaned forward, his lips still pressed against Kiyoshi's as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, his knees slipping a little on the wet bench, making him fall harder than he'd intended. But it felt so good that his vision went white for a moment, his nails scratching whatever skin of the brunet's that he could reach. He barely pulled up and inch before the other man suddenly thrust up hard, making him experience that same type of electric pleasure once again. 

Kagami just couldn't catch his balance after that, becoming a victim of Kiyoshi's short, hard thrusts. They left him feeling shaky and so damned hot inside that he felt like he was going to overheat. He had to pull back from the kiss just to breath, each of his gasping breaths ending on a moan as the other man mercilessly pounded inside of him, pushing him forward each time, making his length rub between their hard abdomens. 

Even with, as his teammates called it, his seemingly never ending stamina, he couldn't hold out under the assault. His nails dug into the other man's skin almost hard enough to draw blood when his prostate was hit again, the pleasure quickly overwhelming him. He couldn't stop himself from cumming, his entire body jerking as he spilled sticky, white fluid between them, spasming around the length that was already stretching him to capacity. 

His back arched a bit when he felt Kiyoshi cum inside of him, another soft moan escaping him. Kagami couldn't help pressing his hand against his stomach, swearing he could feel the hot proof of Kiyoshi's pleasure even there. His head ended up on the brunet's shoulder, his eyes closed as he panted. “Fuck... that wasn't fair...” 

“Heh, you liked it.” Kiyoshi responded, pressing a kiss against Kagami's temple before looking over at the door, humming when he saw a piece of paper taped to it. “Hmm, looks like someone might have come looking for us after all.”

Kagami jerked up at those words, a blush almost as red as his hair covering his cheeks when he saw the note. 'Meet us at the hotel when you're done'. “Ohh fuck...” Well, it wasn't like they hadn't known what the two of them did when they were alone before that. He just hoped it hadn't been Riko... he wasn't sure he could handle the extra practice she'd make them do for punishment.


End file.
